


Rise up.

by De_drums



Series: moments (myunghyuk) [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life, mentioned myunghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_drums/pseuds/De_drums
Summary: Minhyuk is only human and breaks down, too.When it happens, they are all there for him.
Series: moments (myunghyuk) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201040
Kudos: 13





	Rise up.

Even when it all seems to fall apart, Minhyuk tries to see the bright side.  
No matter how draining the present may be, how scared about the future he feels sometimes, there are so many more things to enjoy and people to meet, music to sing out loud until it is hard to breathe, places to discover; he still has so much to experience and live, he simply can not give up like that.  
But Minhyuk is only human and breaks down, too. Without warning, everything becomes too overwhelming and his mind starts drifting away, obsessing over insignificant details, making him restless. He just wants to scream and yet, he feels like suffocating.  
When it happens, they are all there for him: Bin who knows exactly how to ease his tension, being his best friend for years; Dongmin checking on him in between his schedules to make sure he is okay; Jinwoo in his full leader-attitude, showering him with praises and good advices; Sanha who grew up and matured all of a sudden but still acts cute to force a smile out of him.  
Then there's Myungjun, and of course Minhyuk loves each of them deeply, but that is just... different.  
Myungjun who takes extra care of him with small gestures but also leaves him enough space and doesn't complain if he just brushes it off like it's nothing, asking to be hugged instead. Myungjun who lulls him until he falls asleep and greets him in the morning with a tired smile and a light kiss on his temple, who pats his shoulder reassuringly on their way out, keeping an eye on him throughout their dance practice. Myungjun who is older and experienced and equally childish, but when it gets serious, they are at the same level and he can make him talk for hours, if needed, until he lets it all out.  
Cuddling with him on the couch while watching Sanha and Bin annoy Jinwoo as usual, Dongmin soon joining them into a spiral of endless laughter, Minhyuk feels safe. They are proof that no matter how many dark days he will have to face, there is still so much good in the world that it is worth fighting for and that's enough of a reason to go on.

**Author's Note:**

> idek I read [this](https://twitter.com/sunnylovelife/status/1337060614796169224?s=19rel=%22nofollow%22) and my mind went places lmao
> 
> catch up with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lunaloovegod1?lang=it) ~


End file.
